Save me
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Hinata is chased through the woods,but Edward Elric saves her. But then again she is only a dream, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata ran as fast as she could to escape him, but he was far faster than her. Sasuke jerked back with as much force as he could manage, "So Hyuga…I like the sound of a slow and painful death for you." He had chased her to a fountain in a secluded area, she had always interested him…never stalking him or ripping his clothes off. Sasuke pushed her down on her knees in front of the fountain, "Hinata I wish to thank you for not being a fan girl. But I still have to kill you, so just inhale and it will be quicker then holding your breath. Hinata begged him stop, but he simply smirked, "I hate when the little bitches cry." Hinata held her breath as Sasuke forced her head under the water. Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly, and began let more tears leak into the water, '_Someone help me…please…_' Sasuke sensed a presence behind him, "Who are you?"

The man behind him smirked, "My name is Edward Elric, but most people just call me Ed. Now I suggest you release the young lady you're trying to kill."

Sasuke charged the man with his kunai aimed to chop off his right arm. Sasuke's kunai hit, but there was no pain, blood, and his arm didn't fall off the way the Uchiha had planed, "What the hell!?" Sasuke tore his kunai downward revealing Ed's automail. "What is that!?"

He smirked, "The best damn automail in the world…" Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground creating a barrier around Sasuke. He rushed to Hinata who was coughing harshly, "Are you alright?"

Hinata coughed more violently, "I th-think so…th-thank you, um E-Ed-kun. B-but I have never seen y-you in Konoha b-before, wh-who are y-you?"

Ed laughed, "This is my dream! Every night I go to sleep, and dream about this place. I live in Resembool with Al, he's my brother. We both found a way back after we died, and decided to just quit the whole thing with the stone, because Al got his body back. But you probably don't care about that; anyways this place doesn't really exist. But I'll probably wake up soon so-"

"Ed…I'm real, this place is real. Sasuke killed my family and chased me here. I've been looked down on my whole life. When I told the guy I like my feeling for him…he took me to his house and made me watch him have sex with my best friend. Then all of my friends thought I told Sasuke to kill my family and turned on me…"

Ed stared at her, "Wow my dreams are detailed."

Hinata started to yell, "I am not just a dream! My name is Hinata Hyuga! I have nothing left here…can-can you try to take me with you? Don't look at me like that!"

Ed look at her oddly, "How can you see me if your blind? I can try to take you with me, but it probably won't work."

Hinata looked at the ground sadly, "Okay. Also I'm not blind, I just have white eyes. Because if I was blind then I wouldn't be able to tell you your right arm and your left leg are metal. You have golden-blonde hair and honey colored eyes."

Ed blinked, "Okay so you're not blind, but I'm about to wake up so I'm going to try and bring you with me. Hold on to me." Hinata wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. Ed clapped his hands together and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through her eyelids. The blinked a few times, "This isn't my room…" She looked beside her to see Ed sleeping peacefully beside her. Hinata screamed, but then what happened came rushing back to her.

Ed woke up groggily, "Huh…Hinata…oh my gosh it worked! It actually-"

"Ed! Edward are you okay in there!" Winry busted down the door, and gasped to find Ed in boxers with a girl sitting straight up while looking horrified and happy at the same time. "Oh my god! Al, Ed lost his virginity last night!!!"

Ed's eyes widened, "NO! NO! NO! NO! Hinata um needed a place to stay for the night, and I'm going to help her find a house today."

Hinata looked puzzled, "But Ed-kun I came from Konoha…"

Winry smirked, "It doesn't seem she thinks that."

Ed closed the door, "Winry listen, remember that dream I told you about. Well Hinata came from there, I don't know how so don't ask. Also just as a warning, she isn't blind her eyes are just like that. So Winry meet Hinata, Hinata meet Winry. Winry married Al about a year ago, so she lives here to."

Winry smiled, "So can you use alchemy?"

Hinata tilted her head slightly, "Um…do y-you mean ninjustu?"

Ed clapped his hands together created the blade on his arm, "Like this Hinata-chan."

Hinata jumped back from him, "W-wow…can I um show you what I can do?"

Ed smiled, "Sure!"

Hinata smiled, "This will hurt…" Hinata slowly cut into Ed's arm with a kunai. Hinata placed her hands over the cut and healed it with green chakra, "Th-there…"

Ed poked his arm, "That's amazing!"

"E-Ed..."

Ed was curious by the tone of her voice, "What's wrong?" Winry pointed to the back of Hinata's neck, Ed frowned and tackled Hinata to the ground, "You're a Homunculi, aren't you!"

Hinata felt tears pull at her eyes, "Wh-what are you talking about Ed-kun?"

Al walked in the room, "Ed let her go, she isn't homunculi."

Ed looked at Hinata with uncertainty, "What are you talking about?"

Al sighed, "One it isn't red, and two all of the seven homunculi are gone. That thing on her neck…is the mark of a misplaced soul."

Ed climbed off of Hinata, "I brought her here from her world…I'm taking her to meet Roy so he can decide what to do with her. We can't keep her here…come on Hinata let's go." Hinata waved to Winry and Al as she followed Ed.

_Later…_

Ed opened the door to Mustang's office and led Hinata in. He looked up from the paper he was working on, "Hello Ed, who is this?"

Ed shoved her forwards, "Her name is Hinata Hyuga, and I need you to figure out what to do with her."

Roy looked over her carefully, "Hmm…Ed turn her into a dog of the military. She has much potential here; the shear look in her eyes is perfect. I believe she will be of good use to us. So Hinata-san what can you do with this?" Roy threw her a knife similar to Hughes' knifes. "Throw it towards that suit of armor." Hinata focused her chakra to the knife and without looking hit the target directly, splitting through the armor. Roy smiled, "We've been looking for an expert in knifes, you're first assignment is to go with Ed to his assignment. Now Ed surely you remember Lust…well we found her body she wasn't dead, so I need you to kill her for us."

Ed clenched his fists, "She helped us! I can not kill her!"

Roy frowned, "Now that you have brought her to this world you must kill Lust or she will…well you should know."

Ed walked out slamming the door behind him; Hinata bowed to Mustang and quickly followed Ed. "Ed…please, wait! I need to go with you!"

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed walked into the dark cell with Hinata clinging to his arm, "Lust…where are you?" They saw a shadow move towards them, Ed moved Hinata farther behind him, "Hinata close your eyes…you can not see her."

Ed watch as Lust stepped into the light. She looked at Hinata and her eyes widened, "H-H-Hinata!?"

Ed held his hand over Hinata's eyes, "How do you know her Lust…?"

She began shaking, "Hinata, do you remember your mother?"

Hinata nodded; Ed frowned, "Where are you going with this Lust?"

She looked at Hinata, who responded to the previous question, "M-my mother d-died when I was little…my father he-he said she was w-worthless, just like m-me."

Lust frowned, "That bastard, so that's what they told you. Hinata you're mother didn't die. Your father murdered her, but thanks to Uchiha Itachi she didn't die…she came here. Hinata I-I'm you're mother!"

Hinata gasped while Ed narrowed his eyes, "Lust you are a homunculi, you can not have a child."

She glared at him, "Ed she is my daughter, are my eyes not just a dark shade of purple. I had her a year or two before I died and became a homunculi." Lust moved Ed aside and hugged Hinata, "Thank you Uchiha Itachi…"

Ed pulled Hinata away from her, "Lust it is my assignment to destroy you."

Hinata slapped him, "Ed no…I can't lose her again! What if it was your mother!?"

Ed grit his teeth together, "That is not fair Hinata…I still have to kill her, she is dangerous. Besides…my mother is already dead." Hinata looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Lust…you are a sin. But Hinata cares about you…so…I can't kill you. You are exiled…you may never speak or appear before anyone, including Hinata."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata frowned, "I'm not, even if it was an order, sleeping in there with Ed…Itachi…this is all his fault. If-if he hadn't killed his clan, then Sasuke wouldn't be evil. My clan wouldn't have died….and Ed wouldn't have saved me. I hate him…Itachi has ruined my life." Hinata laid down on the grass and fell asleep.


End file.
